


Wait Forever

by TaraTyler



Series: Princess Rover [1]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Eretria has been waiting for Amberle for a while. If the princess didn't hurry up, someone was going to die.





	Wait Forever

Eretria loved her girlfriend, she really did. However, if she wasn’t directly in front of Eretria within the next ten minutes, Eretria might literally die. She had been waiting for nearly half an hour and had never been known as the most patient person in the four lands. She paced in front of the Ellcrys anxiously, her footfalls echoing throughout the chamber. Her heart was in her throat and she couldn’t seem to swallow it down.

“She’ll be here. Don’t worry so much, you’ll sweat all of your pretty face stuff off. Catania worked hard on that.” Wil said in an attempt to be reassuring. Eretria bit back the urge to tell him that for a nurse, his bedside manner was seriously lacking.

“I’m not worried. I’m concerned. There’s a difference.” she said instead. “Amberle’s not usually late to anything and there are still a lot of people out there who could have nefarious designs for an Elven princess...particularly a Chosen Elvin princess. You know, the one who saved the Four Lands.

“She is safe and she’ll be here shortly.” Wil said with a good-natured eye-roll that did not suit the interim High Druid of Paranor.

“And you know this because of your witchy druid bull shit, right?” Eretria asked scornfully.

“If that’s what it will take for you to believe me, then sure, but if Allanon taught me anything it’s that it’s best to be as mysterious as possible at all times.” Wil said flippantly. “You’re the one connected to her by the Ellcrys. You ought to know better than anyone else.”

“And you know as well as anyone else _that I can’t control that_.” Eretria hissed, tugging at the sleeves of her dress robe anxiously.

Wil decided to back off then, knowing that while he wasn’t able to see them; Eretria likely had no fewer than five knives tucked inside of her formal clothing. Though many things about all of them had changed over the years, Eretria was no less clever or deadly. Wil figured that that at least would likely never change.

Eretria was more than ready to kill Wil at any moment. She was anxious, apprehensive, and down right terrified. Wil was always a very good target for Eretria to pick on, and he always took it well. He patted her shoulder good-naturedly and squeezed the muscle in another attempt to relax her. He worriedly distantly she might stab him for it.

Anders came through the double door with a slam, nearly making Eretria jump out of her skin. He jogged lightly up to the Ellcrys where Eretria and Wil stood to whisper to them, his crown completely askew.

“There was a Troll attack on Amberle’s return party. Everyone is okay for the most part and she is getting dressed and made up and whatever else it is that girls do for this sort of party. It shouldn’t be too long now.” He said, pulling Eretria into him for a hug while slickly depositing a flask into her back pocket. She couldn’t help the snort that escaped her at the very Anders action. His voice was pitched low so that only Wil and Eretria could hear him.

“Tell her to hurry it up. If she doesn’t get out here within the next two minutes Eretria might murder me. I’d give it a handful of seconds really, I can’t control the fact she finds me irritating.” Wil whispered back. “And Elfstones don’t work on Rovers.”

“I’m on it.” Anders said with a smirk, and he turned to Eretria. “She told me to tell you she loves you and she will see you shortly.” Eretria held him back and reached up to fix his twisted collar and adjusted his crown on his tousled head.

Even after all of this time, and on top of it coming from a second party, Eretria’s cheeks went pink at hearing the words. Wil felt his chest fill with affection for all three of the people in question. At different times, he had loved Eretria and and Amberle romantically. That love had changed in nature but never disappeared.

Wil was happy they had found one another. He had come to love Ander as a brother. It was one of the few things he had envied his father. . Shea Ohmsford had had a brother he could share everything with. Wil liked to think Ander had come to fill that role for him.

“I told you everything was okay.” he couldn’t help but say to Eretria as she released Ander. He let out an entirely too loud exhale when Eretria’s elbow made violent contact with his solar plexus and knocked all of the air from his lungs.

Several chuckles bursted from people who were watching them from throughout the room. Eretria could understand why when she thought about it from their perspective. The last son of Shannara, the High Druid of Paranor, and last apprentice of the great Allanon; brought low by a tiny Rover girl who didn’t answer to much of anything as far as the Elvin kingdom was concerned. Eretria had heard the whispers as she walked around Arborlon as though she owned the place.

She was jerked out of her reverie by the doors swinging open with a slam as two of the Homeguard opened them and stood at attention, keeping them from closing on their king and princess. Eretria and Wil returned to their assigned positions with audible intake of breath. WIl’s grin spread as he saw Eretria’s eyes widen in awe. He loved these girls, but he had come to love the way they loved one another even more. Amberle took Eretria’s hands in her own and they stood before Wil in full view of nearly all of the Elvin kingdom.

“I’m sorry for being late. We got held up on our way back, and it was completely unavoidable.” Amberle said bashfully.

“I would have waited. If there is one thing I will always do, I will wait for you, however long you need.” Eretria smiled gently back, nearly unrecognizable from the hard and angry Rover girl that she was when they first met.

Wil wasn’t sure how to get them started. He’d never officiated anything before and it seemed to him that Amberle and Eretria were completely oblivious to his presence. When their eyes met, the entire rest of the world melted away. They didn’t see him. They had forgotten the crowd down below them. Amberle blushed when Eretria reached up to adjust the ceremonial tiara that crested the taller girl’s brow.

“Ladies, are you ready to get started?” Wil asked, smiling fondly at them as he brought them back to reality.

They nodded back at him and joined hands. Eretria noted his red, slightly pointed ears to tease him about later. She smiled softly and Amberle mirrored her grin.it.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Amberle told Wil without looking at him.

“Okay then.” he said and took a deep steadying breath.

“Dearly beloved... this is how the ancient humans began their more ceremonial weddings. I felt that, as a human and elf are joining in marriage, it is appropriate for today as well. This wedding will bring together two kingdoms...and my two best friends.”


End file.
